


Hot Tub Sex Machine

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: During the promotion of Spider-Man: Homecoming in Tokyo, Tom's "rest day" with Harrison in a hot tub turns out to be a little less "restful".Inspired by a recent pic from Tom's Instagram.





	Hot Tub Sex Machine

"Stop preening", Harrison teased from the other end of the so-called hot tub---a pool, really, wide and spacious---even as he brushed the water-slicked hair out of his eyes to admire the ripple of his boyfriend's back muscles as he posed for the picture.

"Hard to stop when you look this good," Tom shot back, cocky little shit that he was, flexing his pecs and angling the shot to capture Harrison smirking in the background.

"If we're going by looks, I should be dead center and your ugly ass should be as far in the background as possible," Harrison shot back, feeling that little tingle of anticipation when Tom shot a mock-dark look over his shoulder.  He loved getting Tom riled up.

"Aren't we a cheeky bastard this morning?  I seem to remember you didn't think my ass was so ugly last night, Haz.  Something more like 'oh yea, baby, more', actually."

Harrison rolled his eyes at Tom's (mostly) exaggerated version of what they'd done in their hotel room last night until it was growing light outside, even as he felt his cheeks warming.  "Must have been the Vodka talking.  I don't carry on moaning like a girl."

"Is that so?" Tom asked challengingly, slipping back into the water and churning over to Harrison, pressing him up against the wall with his strong arms braced on either side, boxing him in.  "I don't really want a girl anyway.  They're missing some of my favorite parts."

Harrison's mouth opened for a cheeky retort, but it turned into an embarrassing moan as Tom's arm slipped beneath the water and deftly took him in hand, his water-warmed lips licking and sucking the moisture from Harrison's own neck.

"You gonna moan for me, baby?" Tom asked, leaving a trail of kittenish love nips up Haz's neck to his ear, the other boy trembling under him.

"N-n-not a moaner," Harrison protested feebly, breath stuttering out in little spurts.

"Yea, you're a manly man, huh?" Tom whispered breathily in his ear, still stroking him, "You don't sound so manly, love."

"You're one to talk," Harrison teasingly swept his fingertip over Tom's new scruff, trying to regain the upper hand, "At least I don't grow a beard that makes me look like a little kid while trying to make people buy me as a man."

Tom grasped Haz's finger in his mouth, growling and biting softly, then took Harrison by surprise when he roughly turned him around with a growl of "I'll show you a man", bracing himself against the side of the tub, bare flesh pressing against bare flesh behind him.

Harrison rested his cheek against the sun-warmed tile, letting out a soft sigh.  Tom wasn't always this dominant, and he wasn't always so pliant about getting manhandled, but Tom was flush with the success of Homecoming and now they were back at another premiere in Tokyo, and judging by their bedroom activities of the past few weeks, it had done a lot for Tom's confidence.

They didn't do this all the time, but it wasn't anything new.  Harrison reared his head back against the first full thrust from behind, first hissing at the sting, the gentle tentativeness of the first couple times they'd tried this forgotten, willing his body to relax.  He was momentarily worried that someone might walk in and find them doing this, but then he remembered the good people of Tokyo had lavished them with their own reserved floor of the finest hotel in the city, and he was able to relax enough to enjoy himself. 

The next few minutes kind of melted into a blur of sensations, feeling Tom's fingers gripping tighter around his hips as they rocked together, the other boy planting hot kisses and light bites on his shoulders and neck from behind, and finally the arrival of the inevitable, Harrison's moans into the tile mixed with Tom's shuddery groans into his ear.

"That was nice," Tom tossed out after a few moments of panting near-silence, his breathlessness belying the nonchalance, and Harrison craned his head over his shoulder to smirk at him incredulously.

"Nice?  Sod off, this arse is better than 'nice'."

"Splendid," Tom deadpanned, "Wondrous.  Amazing.  Heavenly---"

"Stop, God, that's weird.  I was satisfied at 'splendid'.  Or maybe 'amazing'...."

"I aim to please," Tom said, and Harrison grinned into the wet kiss at the corner of his mouth.

_Yea.  This is nice._


End file.
